In short
by Akita
Summary: Holix: It's hard not to say too much about how you spent your last night when you are remembering every single pleasant detail...   Short, spoiler-free, not too detailed  hence T-rating


Generator Rex and this show's characters don't belong to me

Fell in love with this show… well not exactly the entire show, but a certain character with limited facial expressions, but still.

And I wholeheartly join the whining for MORE HOLIX! AAAAAArghhhh

That is why I decided to break my like… 7-years hiatus and write something. Please, consider this while reading this.

Spoiler-free: everything was born in my imagination (not _everything _but still, no spoilers for the show)

* * *

><p><strong>In short<strong>

Holiday was sitting in her lab. Lost in thought, she propped her head on her hand and stared in space. The events of last night, still playing in her mind, made her unable to focus on work, or pretty much anything else.

Thinking how it started, after their last mission in the field, when they were attacked at a banquet she attended along with Six, where she was supposed to earn trust and support of some of the most influential men in the world.

As it turned out, it was hard to smile and negotiate financial assistance to Providence with giant, boar-like Evo's running around.

When situation was at last under control, and Holiday went to Six to whine about how terrible she felt and looked, and all when she hoped that she could have fun at a party, all of the sudden he asked…

"Holiday?"

Doctor nearly fell from her chair, stunned by the teenager who suddenly appeared next to her. She quickly regained her professional composure and managed a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello Rex, is there something you want?"

The teen was clearly bothered by something, as he scratched the back of his head and avoided her eyes. "Well, I've heard something from the guards and I was just wondering whether it was true.."

Female rose her eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. However, the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks betrayed that she knew, more or less, what he was going to ask.

"Is that true that you and Six were on a date yesterday?"

_Ah, here it came_

This time it was her turn to avert his eyes. "Oh, I wouldn't call it a date, we just went out to grab something to eat…"

_Six opened the door to a black __sports car and nodded for her to go inside. Holiday managed to sit down with grace, despite her 4-inches-high-heels and very short yellow dress. When he sat behind the wheel she sent him an expecting glare. After a few seconds he caught up, "You look beautiful tonight" he managed. She smiled at the feeling of déjà vu from their previous exit to a banquet..._

"Oh" Rex tried to look casual as he leaned on her desk "Soo.. where did you go?"

Holiday brushed some stray strand of hair from her face "There is this nice Japanese restaurant in the nearby town…"

"_Emerald Dragon" was a small, but elegant restaurant, with only five tables inside. The lights were dim, creating perfect atmosphere for a private, romantic dinner. It was strange to hear Six say more that two sentences in a row, but their conversation was __thankfully far from being awkward, and the longer they were sitting there, the more often their knees brushed against each other under the table…_

Not satisfied, Rex inquired further "And what were you talking about?"

Holiday shrugged "You know, this and that…" she saw him furrow his brows and continued, "Mostly about work, missions, White, you know, not that we do much outside Providence that we could talk about"

Teen rose his eyebrow "Did you talk about me, maybe?"

"Ooooh, we even got into a quarrel because of you…"

_She huffed at him as they got back inside the car. It was amazing how easily they argued about their ward, even though they both__ cared for his well-being. Holiday sent him another death glare, which hit his dark glasses only to disappear into nothingness. After a minute or so of a one-sided staring match she snorted "What?". In answer, Six smirked and __unexpectedly__ rose his hand to gently stroke her cheek "Just thought that you look even prettier when you're angry…"_

"Really?" now Rex looked worried "But you made up with him?"

"Yeah…" brunette suddenly started to look through her papers as if she remembered something. "We made up when he escorted me to my room…"

_Holiday's__ back hit against the door to her room, Six's chest pressed against her breasts, their lips locked and tongues tangled in a passionate kiss. His hands roamed over her sides, making her shiver under his warm touch she felt through the thin fabric of her dress. Brunette grabbed his collar with her left hand, pushing him even closer, while she tried to push entrance code to her room with right hand. When she failed for the third time, Six rose his hand from her thigh and, without looking or pushing away, got it right on his first try. Not even bothering to ask how he knew her code, she threw her hands around his neck and pushed him inside her room…_

"He lead you off to you room? …" Rex thought for a sacond… "Was there… did you..." but he was cut off by a handful of papers flying into his face.

"Enough with questions, now let me finish my work, please" she turned around in her chair, effectively hiding her bright red face from him. Rex flew out on the corridor, where she heard Noah ask something and then Rex saying something about her being snatched away from him, and then everything went back to being quiet.

Holiday his her face in her hands and sighed –it was difficult to hide what exactly happened last night with Six with her mind still remembering every single, pleasant detail.

Thankfully, with Rex gone, she had some time to reminiscent what happened after…

_Six's__ back was first to land on her bed, his strong arms pulling her on him. For a moment they've laid there breathing heavily, looking into each others eyes. Holiday realized that somewhere between door and bed Six's lost his glasses. His uncovered onyx eyes stared at her with intensiveness that made her head dizzy. Suddenly, he flipped their positions so that now he was on top of her. Six lowered himself, careful not to put too much of his weight on her, placing soft kissed on her neck, while his hand traveled to her back, looking for the clasp of her bra…_

* * *

><p>…<p>

I hope you liked this fanfic and that you won't ming that I ended it right here.\

Please review, even if you don't do it normally, I'd like to read what you think

Especially that I have at least 2 more fics in mind, one of them thought to be rated M, so I could use some support from fellow Holix fans

Holix forevaaaa! ….

… and now I have 6 hours till I'll have to get up to go to work… damn


End file.
